Help Me!
by feazee
Summary: Mark yang tiba-tiba meminta tolong pada Bambam membuat Bambam memekik terkejut dan menarik tatapan aneh dari orang disekitarnya. Apa permintaan tolong Mark sebenarnya? / MARKBAM's short fic. Enjoy!


**Help Me FeaZee**

 **GOT7 JYP**

 **Mark and Bambam Theirselves**

 **603 words fic for MarkBam lovers out there!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku mendengar derap langkah terburu-buru mendekat kearahku. Beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah tas dibanting dengan kasar tepat didepanku.

Ah, sialan. Siapa yang berani mengganggu makan siangku yang damai ini?

Aku baru saja mengangkat kepala dan bersiap melayangkan protes sebelum sang pelaku berbicara terlebih dahulu, "Bam, kau harus membantuku!"

Aku memutar bola mataku malas, "Kau menganggu acara makanku dan dengan seenaknya menyuruhku membantumu?"

"Oke- aku minta maaf. Tapi percayalah ini _sangat_ penting!" Dia menekankan kata 'sangat'.

"Kekacauan apa lagi yang kau buat, _hyung_?" Aku kembali menatap makananku lalu mengaduknya, kehilangan selera makan setelah dia datang.

Ugh, lagipula aku yakin makananku telah terkontaminasi debu dari tas mahal namun sudah dua tahun tidak diganti itu.

"Seseorang menyatakan cintanya padaku, Bam." Ucapnya dengan nada kelewat serius.

Tanganku berhenti bergerak. Kepalaku masih menunduk. Otakku terasa susah mencerna apapun yang masuk ke telingaku.

Keheningan menguasai beberapa detik hingga akhirnya aku tersadar dari keterdiamanku. Aku menggebrak meja dengan tiba-tiba, yang menghadiahiku protesan dari laki-laki didepanku ini serta tatapan terganggu dari orang disekitarku.

"Yah, Bamㅡ"

"Kau sedang melucu, _hyung_? Lucu sekali."

"Bamㅡ"

"Oke baiklah, lalu apa hubungannya denganku, _hyung_? Ini bukan pertama kalinya, kan? Lagipula sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk berhenti memperlakukan gadis-gadis itu dengan berlebihan?"

"He-hey, _calm down_ , Bam." Aku mengatur nafasku yang tersenggal karena kesal, "Aku tidak pernah memperlakukan mereka dengan berlebihan, asal kau tahu. Aku hanyaㅡ"

"Selalu memberi perhatian dan bersikap manis bukan tindakan berlebihan, kau bilang?" Aku memicingkan mataku, tidak habis pikir dengan pola pikir temanku satu ini.

"Y-ya, mungkin?" Dia menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya, "Aku hanya mengikuti kata ibuku untuk selalu memperlakukan wanita dengan baik."

"Kau bukan _memperlakukan dengan baik, hyung._ Kau _memberi mereka harapan_."

"Kau menyalahkanku?" Nada suaranya meninggi.

"Tentu saja! Lalu siapa, huh? Mereka?" Jawabku dengan tidak kalah tinggi.

Mark Tuan. Nama laki-laki yang sedang mengeluh karena seseorang menyatakan cinta padanya.

Huh, rasanya aku ingin mendengus.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu." Nada suaranya kembali normal, topik pembicaraannya juga telah kembali seperti diawal.

"Apa?"

"Jadilah kekasihku uㅡ"

"KAU GILA, _HYUNG_?"

Teriakanku kembali mengundang perhatian orang-orang disekitar kantin kampus yang sedang kami tempati ini. Mark _hyung_ mengumpat pelan lalu berdiri, membungkuk sambil meminta maaf atas keributan yang ku buat.

"Tidak bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu, huh?" Bisiknya.

"Mark _hyung_ , sepertinya kau butuh istirahat. Mau kuantar pulang?"

"Tidak, tidak." Mark _hyung_ mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajahnya, "Aku serius. Dan dengarkan ucapanku hingga selesai."

Aku membuka mulut hendak protes namun dia kembali berkata, "Tidak ada protes hingga aku selesai."

Aku mendecakkan lidahku. Menyebalkan sekali laki-laki ini, huh? Andaikan aku bisa menjambak rambutnya.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku hingga mereka semua menjauh. Terserah kau menganggap ini sekedar berpura-pura atau serius, yang aku butuhkan adalah kerjasama-mu."

"Kau ini meminta tolong atau menyuruh, huh?" Ucapku sarkastik.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab penuh untuk makan malam-mu hingga _kontrak_ ini selesai. Bagaimana?"

Mataku melebar mendengarnya. Tawaran yang terdengar bagaikan nyanyian dari surga untukku. Dengan begini aku bisa menghemat uangku dan menabung untuk membeli sepatu yang kemarin kulihat di toko.

"Hm, bagaimana ya?" Kataku, berpura-pura berpikir.

Terlihat mahal itu perlu kan?

" _Please_ , Bam. Hanya kau satu-satunya yang bisa kuharapkan." Mark _hyung_ mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan hidungnya dan menatapku penuh harapan ㅡseperti anak anjing yang meminta untuk dipungut.

" _Okay_. Tapi tolong hentikan tatapan menjijikanmu itu, _hyung_."

Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku ketika melihatnya ber- _yes_ ria sambil mengepalkan tangan diudara.

"Ngomong-ngomong, _hyung_ , kalau kau memang menyukaiku dan ingin menjadikanku kekasihmu, kau tidak perlu menggunakan alasan 'menghindari para gadis'. Katakan saja dengan terus terang." Candaku sambil tersenyum jahil kearahnya.

Tiba-tiba pergerakannya terhenti, dia menatapku dengan gugup, "B-Bam, bagaimana kau tahu aku menyukaimu?"

Senyumku luntur, "E-eh?!"

 **END**

Zee watdaaaa! Apa kabar, teman? XD Masih cinta MTBB atau engga? XD

Fanfic ini selesai kurang dari satu jam, dan sedikit terinspirasi dari kisah teman RP-ku XD

Maaf jika ada typo, Zee ngga sempet ngecekㅜㅜ Maaf juga jika penulisannya kaku, Zee udah lama gak nulisㅜㅜ

Oiyaaaa, Zee lagi ngerencanain chaptered fanfic lagi. MarkBam feat KhunYoung(?) Mungkin ada yang suka KhunYoung disini? xD

 _Last_ ,

 ** _Review, please?_**


End file.
